Aishiteru
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Suara itu terus bergema dalam kepalanya, seolah merengkuhnya dan melilitnya dengan pita kaset yang rusak. Berulang-ulang dan tidak tahu kapan dan dimana akhirnya.


Aishiteru

A Nurarihyon no Mago Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago © Shibashi Hiroshi

Aishiteru © Gokudera J. Vie

Warning : OOC, Modified canon/AR, miss-typo, etc. Don't like? Don't read!

# # #

"_Aishiteru," suara yang lembut. "Aishiteru," bergaung dalam ruang pikiran. "Aishiteru," terucap berulang-ulang. "Aishiteru,… Aishiteru,… Aishiteru,…" merengkuhnya seolah terbelit rekaman suara yang rusak dan tiada tahu akhirnya._

"_Aishiteru,…"_

# # #

Pemuda itu terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran dan kepala berdenyut menyakitkan sementara nafasnya terengah-engah. Terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk memang selalu tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, benarkah sebuah mimpi buruk ketika seseorang tidak dikenal sosoknya mengucapkan kata cinta berulang-ulang padamu? Kurasa memang mimpi buruk, bagaikan diincar stalker.

"Ohayou Rikuo, kau sudah bangun?" suara dari balik pintu menyentak pikiran Rikuo yang sesaat tadi sempat melayang.

"Ah, iya, aku sudah bangun ibu," jawab pemuda bernama Rikuo itu.

Baiklah, kita perkenalkan saja dulu pemuda ini. Namanya adalah Nura Rikuo, berambut coklat dan memakai kacamata. Tinggal di desa bersama ibunya setelah sepeninggal kakeknya. Dan entah karena shock atau apa, ingatannya tentang kehidupannya bersama kakeknya itu lenyap, tak menyisakan kenangan yang khusus.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam SMA-nya, Rikuo bergegas turun untuk sarapan.

"Rikuo, hari ini ada surat dari teman-temanmu," kata ibunya, Wakana, begitu suara langkah Rikuo terdengar memasuki dapur.

"Eh? Teman?" Tanya Rikuo bingung.

Ibunya tersenyum saat mengangguk. "Benar. Ada surat dari Kana-chan dan teman-temanmu yang lucu itu," katanya. "Yang terobsesi pada _yokai_ itu lho."

"Kiyotsugu?" konfirmasi Rikuo. "Apa memang isi suratnya?"

"Kau disuruh sesekali berkunjung kesana," Wakana menjawab dengan singkat. "Sekalian melihat-lihat rumah kita yang dulu juga ya kalau kau jadi kesana!" Wakana meletakkan celemeknya dan mulai menghidangkan makanan ke atas meja.

Rikuo kali ini hanya diam dan memandang kosong makanan yang disajikan. Sudah dikatakan tadi, dia tidak mengingat tentang hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan kakeknya, termasuk rumah yang dulu dia tempati. Kenangan akan rumah itu juga terhapus, seolah dihapus secara sengaja.

Tangannya perlahan terulur menyentuh sumpit dan mangkuk nasi. Perlahan, cahaya kembali mengisi pandangan matanya. "Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku, ibu," kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya.

# # #

"_Aishiteru,…"_

Suara itu kembali bergema dalam kepalanya, tapi seolah sudah terbiasa, Rikuo hanya mengacuhkannya dan terus focus pada pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan gurunya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah berapa lama sejak pertama kali dia mendengar suara itu memenuhi isi kepalanya, sejak kakeknya meninggal dunia? Rasanya tidak begitu lama. Tapi kalau coba dihitung tanggalnya, ternyata sudah nyaris setahun.

Mengenai surat dari Kiyotsugu tadi pagi, meski Rikuo tidak mengingat tentang kehidupan dengan kakeknya, tapi dia tetap mengingat teman-temannya, meskipun ada beberapa fakta yang terhapus dari ingatannya. Tapi karena terlupakan dan Rikuo tidak merasa perlu untuk mencari dan menggali ingatan itu kembali, Rikuo pikir itu bukanlah sebuah ingatan yang penting.

_Ting… Tong…_

Suara bel tanda pulang sekolah.

Karena hari ini pulang lebih awal dan besok juga hari minggu, Rikuo memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke Tokyo sekarang juga. Malam nanti dia bisa menginap di rumah lamanya. Di rumah itu juga tersimpan beberapa pakaiannya. Jadi yang perlu dia bawa hanyalah buku pelajaran untuk hari senin.

Rikuo mulai mengemasi buku-bukunya. Sesudahnya, dia mencangklong tasnya dan keluar kelas, langsung berjalan menuju stasiun yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

"_Aishiteru."_

… Tetap dengan suara itu bergema dalam kepalanya.

Meski sudah terbiasa, bukan berarti tidak mengganggu. Bisa dibuktikan dari bahwa setiap pagi Rikuo harus terbangun dengan dada berdebar kencang, keringat mengucur deras, dan nafas terengah-engah di setiap pagi. Ya, Rikuo memimpikan hal itu setiap malam, dan mendengar pernyataan cinta itu sepanjang waktu.

Ah, akhirnya Rikuo sampai di stasiun, membeli tiket jurusan Tokyo, dan tinggal menunggu kereta yang membawanya ke kota metropolitan itu datang.

# # #

Kereta akhirnya berhenti di stasiun. Begitu turun dari kereta, Rikuo melihat teman-teman lamanya sudah menunggu kedatangannya dan menyambutnya.

"Nuraaa!" Itu Kiyotsugu.

"Selamat datang, Rikuo-kun," kali ini Kana, membuat pipi Rikuo sedikit berbecak merah. Bagaimana pun, Kana adalah orang yang dulu pernah dia sukai.

_Eh?_ Tiba-tiba Rikuo tersadar. _Dulu? Bukankah artinya sekarang dia tidak lagi menyukai Kana? Sejak kapan?_

Mungkin, hal-hal yang dia lupakan tidak setidak penting yang dia pikirkan.

"Nura!" Kiyotsugu mulai menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Rikuo.

"Ah? Ya?" Rikuo menjawab dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Kau jangan melamun saja. Ayo jalan!" kata Kiyotsugu sambil berkacak pinggang, Kana hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dan yang lainnnya… mereka cuek saja.

Rikuo pun mulai berjalan di bersama mereka semua, melewati jalan yang sudah tidak asing lagi menuju rumah lamanya. Melupakan kenangan akan rumah itu bukan berarti melupakan jalan menuju rumah itu. Sesekali, Rikuo akan memandang kiri-kanan jalan, sekedar untuk menggali kembali memorinya, bernostalgia.

"Rikuo-kun," tegur Kana. Dia dan Kana memang berada di belakang sendiri, sementara empat orang lainnya sibuk mengobrol di depan mereka, tidak peduli, cuek.

"Ya?" jawab Rikuo sambil tersenyum. Terlihat olehnya pipi Kana yang sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana kehidupan barumu di desa?" Tanya Kana.

"Hidupku menyenangkan kok," jawab Rikuo. "Disana udaranya bersih, belum lagi orangnya ramah-ramah. Ibu juga senang tinggal disana."

"U-umm… Apa kau pernah bertemu orang itu lagi?" kali ini wajah Kana yang menunduk benar-benar merah, ditambah lagi dia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Rikuo polos.

"Itu, yang matanya merah itu," Kana mulai mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke langit.

Rikuo mengerutkan dahi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kana.

"_Aishiteru…"_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, setelah terdiam sejak kedatangannya di stasiun tadi, membuat Rikuo berhenti berjalan seketika. Mungkinkah… mungkinkah suara ini berhubungan erat dengan orang yang barusan dimaksud oleh Kana?

"Rikuo-kun?" Kana mengguncang bahu Rikuo, sementara yang lainnya mulai meonoleh ke belakang memberi perhatian.

"Ada apa dengan Nura?" Tanya Natsumi.

Kana hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

Tidak ingin membuat temannya cemas atau khawatir, Rikuo mulai menarik nafas menenangkan diri. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, hanya teringat sesuatu," akhirnya dia berkata, sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Rumahmu sudah dekat tuh, jangan bengong saja! Kau ini dari dulu memang suka bengong," kata Kiyotsugu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, gerbang kediaman Nura Clan sudah terlihat. Sebuah bangunan tradisional dengan gerbang kayu yang diberi papan nama. Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk melewati gerbang, lagi-lagi Rikuo berhenti berjalan. Matanya tidak mau lepas memandang gerbang tersebut, tubuhnya diam seolah membeku ditempat, dipaku dan diikat dengan tambang kuat-kuat. Rikuo tidak mengerti, seluruh sel syarafnya menolak, memberontak, memerintahkan kakinya untuk tidak memasuki rumah lamanya itu.

Yang lain sudah melewati gerbang, masih tertawa dan bercanda, mengira Rikuo masih bernostalgia dengan memandangi gerbang dan akan segera menyusul mereka. Entah dengan kekuatan apa, Rikup berhasil menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah perlahan demi perlahan melewati pintu gerbang.

"_Aishiteru…"_

Apa sebenarnya yang telah Rikuo lupakan? Kenapa semuanya seolah hilang tapi menyisakan sisa-sisa berupa serpihan memori yang enggan menghilang dari pikirannya? Rikuo berpikir, dia pasti akan mendapat jawabannya jika terus berjalan menjelajahi rumah ini.

Lorong demi lorong terlewati sudah. Setiap langkahnya, seolah membawa gambaran lain yang mungkin adalah memorinya yang lama. Yokai. Siluman. Itulah yang tampak. Hidupnya dulu, yang tinggal bersama siluman. Kemudian sampailah Rikuo di dekat kolam, sendirian, semua temannya sudah berpencar sendiri-sendiri.

Di bawah pohon sebelah kolam, Rikuo melihat bayangan seorang wanita. Hasil rekayasan ingatannya kah? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya memang seperti itu. Wanita itu memakai kimono putih dipadu syal belang berwarna biru-putih. Rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan itu terayun tertiup angin. Rikuo tidak mampu melihat wajahnya karena poni gadis itu menutupinya dan efek pencahayaan.

"_Aishiteru…"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

"_Aishi…_ teru…"

"_Ai…_ shiteru…"

"Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru,…" tanpa sadar, Rikuo sendirilah yang menggumamkan kata itu, dengan mata yang masih terpancang pada ilusi sang perempuan. Berulang-ulang, menolak untuk meninggalkan bibirnya.

Wanita itu berbalik, wajah tepat berhadapan dengan Rikuo. Matanya… matanya yang sewarna emas cair itu, menatap lurus ke mata Rikuo, menuju kedalaman yang Rikuo sendiri tidak tahu pernah ada. Wanita itu tersenyum, manis sekali.

"_Aishiteru… Rikuo-sama. Aishiteru… Waka,"_ ucap sang perempuan, dan ilusi itu pun menghilang, dijemput oleh sosok bayangan yang lain, seorang pria berambut putih yang mengenakan kimono hitam dan jubah biru. Mata sang pemuda, berwarna merah. Dia kah yang ditanyakan Kana?

Memang iya. Itulah dirinya yang lain, dirinya yang seorang siluman. Night Rikuo.

Rikuo mengembangkan senyumnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil meregangkan tangan. Dia berkata, "Aishiteru yo, Tsurara. Arigatou," sambil menatap langit.

Sekarang, Rikuo benar-benar bisa memulai hidupnya yang baru, sebagai manusia, sebagai Nura Rikuo.

O W A R I

A/N : Oke, saya ngerti ini cerita GJ. Aneh juga. Tapi inilah yang saya mau.

Terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca cerita ini, maaf bila ada yang menyinggung perasaan.

Silahkan beri kritikkan anda, tapi saya tidak menerima flame.

.

26 Maret 2011

.

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
